full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsu Yamashiro
Tatsu Yamashiro was a young girl taught to use the sword and destined to wield the Soultaker Sword. Characteristics *'Name': Tatsu Yamashiro *'Aliases': Katana *'Age': 24 *'Hair': Black (gains red streak when using powers) *'Eyes': Brown (red when using powers) *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Shadow Knights (considers them family) Appearance Human/Casual Tatsu is an Asian beauty of 24, having long black hair and fair skin, brown eyes and fair skin. Vampire/Katana She now has deathly pale skin, red eyes and her hair gains a red streak. Her Shadow Knights uniform is the one she has in the Arrow TV show. Background Years ago, Tatsu Yamashiro was a student training under Master Takahiro in the art of the samurai. She trained alongside Thane Tepes, who had come to train in the art of swordsmanship. The two quickly become friends, and helped each other train, as well as shearing some secrets. Takahiro was also the guardian of a one of a kind 14th century Muramasa katana sword, the Soultaker Sword, a weapon capable of extracting the souls from those that it kills, while also allowing the wielder to communicate with the imprisoned spirit. At one point, Master Takahiro pitted Yamashiro and Thane against each other. The two were evenly matched, but Thane eventually overpowered Yamashiro with a technique he created himself, trapping her sword in the ground. The Master was actually impressed by the technique. Thane took that as his que to leave, as he had learned all the Master had to teach. Thane and Yamashiro had a tearful separation, but Thane promised that they would see one another again, eventually. Just before Thane left, Yamashiro saw Master Takahiro give a sheeted katana to Thane. She thought it was simply the Master’s way of saying goodbye, and dismissed the event. Sometime later, Yamashiro mistakenly revealed the location of the Soultaker Sword, and a villain named Takeo came to Takahiro's dojo for the sword. She hid while Takeo confronted the master and watched in horror as he was slain. After the villain left, Tatsu quickly ran to her Master, crying. However, Master Takahiro revealed to her that sword the villain took is not the real Soultaker Sword, telling her the real one is hidden in a safe location, and that she would know where to look. The old Master also realized his death was needed to push Tatsu to her peak in order for her to wield the sword. In honor of Master Takahiro, Yamashiro took a vow of silence. Seeking to be an agent of justice, Tatsu travelled to America as Katana. She also started looking for the sword, as she somehow knew it was near. To pay for her next meal, she has been hiring herself as a mercenary. The snake and the sword The Suicide Squad Personality Mostly quiet and stoic, Katana lets her skills speak for herself. When she does speak, Katana reveals a very methodical and analytical mind. Skills/Abilities Powers Abilities *'Swordmanship' *'Martial Arts' *'Stealth' *'Acrobatics' Equipment *'Soultaker Sword': The Soultaker is a samurai sword capable of extracting the souls from those that it kills. The wielder can then communicate with the imprisoned spirit. Relationships Tatsu's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Kim Mai Trivia *Katana was created by Mike Barr and Jim Aparo, first appearing in Brave and the Bold Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Duane Swierczynski and Jesus Saiz's New 52 Birds of Prey series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shadow Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights Category:DC comics characters Category:Suicide Squad